


Playing Him by Ear

by spyoflove



Category: Otome, enchanted in the moonlight, voltage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyoflove/pseuds/spyoflove
Summary: Comedy, innuendoes, one-shot





	Playing Him by Ear

The crisp autumn breeze reddened Shinra’s nose a shade almost as deep as the hair atop his head as he walked along the road from the market back to the Shrine, swinging his bag of fish by his side with a carefree hand. Chalking up the stares he received from several passersby to his handsome features instead of the incongruous sight of his wiry frame toying with a bag clearly marked with its 60-pound weight, he hummed a happy tune, enjoying the outdoor excursion and fresh air. He always did enjoy a trip to the market, where he got to see all the strange human foods and delicacies that piqued his curiosity almost as much as the people who sold them; which was more than he could say for his frowning kitsune companion, who had done nothing but complain since they had left on their errand earlier that morning.

“I don’t know how I got saddled with this menial task,” Miyabi grumbled, his sharp eyes covertly turning to follow a shapely female figure that walked past. “What’s the point of having Samon around if we have to carry our own food from market?”

Shinra snorted. “You’re doing it because everyone voted that the only way you’re gonna get your inari is if you bring the ingredients yourself. Besides it’s not like you had anything else to do. We haven’t had a fight with any bad guys in ages!” Spotting a dried leaf on their path that had fallen from a nearby tree, the young oni trod on it for emphasis, enjoying the sound of its crunch as it crumpled under his foot. “I’ve been going stir crazy!”

“True, it is more satisfying to crunch bones than leaves every once in a while, but peace has its merits,” Miyabi shifted the bag of rice over his shoulder to a more comfortable position as they turned into the Shrine’s front garden. “But I could do for some excitement, especially of the female kind.”

Shinra’s cheeks tinged a slight pink. “I-is that all you ever think about?”

“Basically,” Miyabi smirked.

Shinra shook his head. “Well, as long as the female isn’t you-know-who, do what you like. I’m itching for a battle but not one within our ranks.”

“You know I’m not one to admit defeat so easily,“ Miyabi replied, his words as light as his feet that hopped up the steps leading to the shrine. “She may be with Kyoga but there’s always a chance she might change her mind.”

“If she does then hopefully it’s not to you,” Shinra muttered to Miyabi’s back as he followed him up the steps with a frown.

Suddenly, the kitsune stopped in his tracks, causing Shinra to crash into his back in surprise. “What the heck, Miyabi!”

“Shh…” Miyabi raised a finger to his lips. “Hear that?”

Shinra’s eyebrows furrowed at the sound of a low, guttural groan coming from the direction of the back garden. He nodded. “I hear it! Let’s go investigate!”

Within seconds the two ayakashi dropped their bags on the ground and began to creep silently along the length of the shrine to the side entrance of the back garden. Weaving between the trees, they paused as another groan pierced the air.

“Ahhhhhhhh!”

Shinra’s eyes widened. “Wait,” he whispered, grabbing Miyabi’s shirt to pull him back, “was that Kyoga?”

“I’ve certainly heard that moan enough times in the middle of the night to know that voice,” Miyabi whispered back with a knowing grin. “Has to be.”

Yet another moan was heard, this time deeper and louder. “Ooohhhhh……baby…”

“Wait, are you saying they’re doing it in the garden?!” The color of Shinra’s cheeks soon matched that of his spiky hair. “No way!”

Miyabi was just about to respond when the next groan confirmed their suspicions.

“Yeeeesss…right there…damn baby your hands feel sooo gooood…”

Shinra’s jaw dropped. “That was definitely Kyoga!”

“Told you so,” Miyabi chuckled. “What say we sneak a peek? I’m always up for a free show.”

“But what if she’s naked?!”

“Why else do you think I want to look?”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

Miyabi sighed and grabbed Shinra by the forearm. “You really are such a child. Come on already!”

Using all their skills for stealth, the two scrambled silently over the grass, past the koi pond, and over the bridge, hearing Kyoga’s moans become louder and more insistent with every step closer to the rear of the back garden.

“That’s the spot baby, yeah….”

“Work those fingers… you know what I like…”

“Harder…faster….YEEEEESSSSS!!!”

Just as Kyoga’s voice reached its crescendo, they rounded the corner of the shrine, eagerly scanning the scene to discover in which position their okami friend had reached his crisis.

“FOUND YOU!! Wait..what??” Shinra’s eyes widened. “What the heck’s going on here?!”

Miyabi face palmed. “You have got to be kidding me.”

Stunned by the sudden presence of your two ayakashi roommates, you let out a gasp. Stopping your hands, you looked up at Shinra and Miyabi from the stone garden bench you were sitting on where you had Kyoga’s head in your lap, your fingers deep within the dark ochre hair behind his ears which you had been scratching, much to his contented bliss. “What do you mean what’s going on here?”

Frowning at the stop of your fingers, Kyoga opened a lazy eye to glare at his fellow demons. “I’m getting my ears scratched, what does it look like we’re doing?”

“But, but, it s-sounded like…” Shinra sputtered, his cheeks growing hot as Kyoga sat up and crossed his arms in front of his chest to stare down the younger ayakashi.

“Like what?”

“Like you were having sex,” Miyabi said with typical bluntness. “But now that I see you were having your ears scratched I can understand why.”

“What?!” You cried out, completely offended. “Is that why you ran over here, to see if we were doing it? You guys are such pervs!”

“It was Miyabi’s idea!” Shinra protested hotly.

“Didn’t see you arguing against it all that much,” Miyabi tossed back with a smirk.

You stood up from the bench and put your hands on your hips. “You really thought we were having sex out here? I cannot believe you two!”

“But what else were we supposed to think with all that moaning?“ Shinra glowered at you. “I mean, all that noise just for having his ears scratched? It can’t feel that good!”

Kyoga leaned against the back of the stone bench, crossing his arms behind his head with a grin. “Don’t knock it til you try it, kid.”

“Don’t call me a kid! Miyabi help me out here!”

“Well, Kyoga is right; ear scratching is one of life’s finer pleasures. Still,” Miyabi sniffed, “you wouldn’t find me unraveling so easily under the touch of a woman’s hand like that. I have far more self control than this puppy.”

It was the straw that broke the camel’s back. “Oh really?” you said, “We’ll just see about that!”

The smug look on Miyabi’s face soon changed to alarm as he watched you walk over to him with a gleam in your eye. “Er, what are you doing?”

“This,” you grinned, your arm reaching out to slowly stroke the top of his silky blond head with a practiced hand. As your fingers lightly skimmed along his fine golden hair, you felt the skin underneath ripple and shift in a pattern you had grown to recognize since becoming Kyoga’s girlfriend. Sure enough, two pointy, hardened kitsune ears soon popped up underneath your hand and throbbed at your skillful touch.

“H-hey, s-stop that!” Miyabi’s words were sharp but his voice trembled at the feel of your fingers that began to scratch expertly behind his ears that were so alike, yet different from Kyoga’s. Whereas the fur along Kyoga’s ears was fluffy and thick, Miyabi’s was smooth and soft, making it that much easier to hit his sweet spots. You let out a giggle as you watched his eyes roll up into the back of his head at the pleasurable sensation.

“Ah…ah…w-wait…unnng…OOOH!!!” he cried out as your fingers found a particularly sensitive area at the base of his left ear. Discovering his weakness, you attacked the spot with vigor, increasing your pressure and speed.

In an instant Miyabi dropped to his knees before you, his handsome features contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain. “FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK…..” he groaned helplessly.

You were just deciding on how next to best assault the kitsune’s ears when a large, strong hand arrested your own.

“Okay that’s enough of that,” Kyoga growled possessively, pulling your hand, then yourself to him. “These magic fingers belong only to me, got it?”

“Sorry, I guess I got carried away,” you grinned sheepishly. “I just wanted to prove a point!”

“Well, I think you proved it,” Kyoga said with a wry grin as he looked over at the quivering, blushing puddle of goo on the floor that had once been Miyabi. “Now let’s go inside where we can continue our ear scratching alone.”

You smiled, slipping your arm through his. “Sure thing!”

“Hey, clean up that mess, will ya?” Kyoga said to Shinra as the two of you walked past him arm and arm into the Shrine.

Shinra walked over to Miyabi, who lay on the floor with his eyes closed, panting hard. At the sight of the once proud kitsune utterly defeated, he gulped.

“Man, I am so glad I have horns.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my tumblr blog under the same user name. You are welcome to follow me there as well!


End file.
